Zombie League Gaming
Introduction Zombie League Gaming is a group of avid Infection players who like to sit back and play a relaxing game of Halo 3 zombies. Whether it's the thrill of the chase or the adrenalin coming from shooting gory dead stuff, we'll never know. But we do know this group is the place to go for the best custom games around! So, come on down, get infected, and join the madness! Note: ZLG is not responsible for any symptoms of brain loss, death, and being revived by ungodly forces that you may encounter in this group. The Beginning A past document, recording the early events of the group. The idea behind Zombie League Gaming was thought up by Bungie.net user JAC Overlord. He had started a group labeled as the abreviated form of the current title. It seemed to have a lot going for it and there weren't many of its kind; so at first, all went well. Then, tragedy struck. JAC was grounded by his parents, restricting his time on LIVE to none and on the computer to minimal. As a result, the group slowed down to an almost screeching halt. Around this time, a user by the name of Ghost45 happened to stumble onto this group. After his current main group, The Golf Club of Halo, had failed, he was searching for something to cling on to. So, he decided to give this group a shot. He posted some ideas in the forum and waited eagerly for the next day. Sadly, he recieved no answer, and quietly decided to go outside and do something productive with his life. During the same day, your lovely story teller, Phoenix9508, out of pure coincidence, was also searching for a group to cling on to. But for a different reason. Recently, he had been a part of one of the other only infection groups on Bungie.net, Book of the Dead. All had went very well in his first weeks working there but after he didn't host one weekly game, the other members just seemed to disappear entirely, back into their graves. So, the groups leader and him decided to disband the group and rise again another day to take custom lobbies by storm (hasn't happened yet). So, he decided to embark in a journey for finding an infection group to be a part of. Phoenix chanced to come along ZLG that day. It looked smaller than his older group but he decided to give it a shot anyways. This is where he saw Ghost's post. He had already known Ghost and had spoke with with him on multiple occasions, so he thought it'd be a pretty cool group to hang around. Ghost, after losing all hope, had seen Phoenix's post and realized one thing, if he was going to do anything to further the current group it might as well get a clean slate. So that day, all morning, he worked in creating what is now known as Zombie League Gaming. He invited JAC, Phoenix, a friend, Soccerlax, and many notables from Halo 3 Mythbusters to help in the grand unveiling of the group. Later Adventures The Return The new group set off with a booming success. Members joined instantly, attracted by the potential and fast-paced growth along with the remarkable person who lead it. Though, as the weeks pasted, ghost seemed to disappear. Many things happened in Ghost's absence, mostly just activity almost completely dying. We had some trouble with a group known as Social Infection created by Heyyou9974]. One of our members, who's name will be withheld, had posted on their almost completely inactive forums inviting any remaining members to check out our group. But, obviously, the group wasn't as unlively as dirt. Some members and their leader saw it and came over with displeased remarks to our group. It was okay at first, we had covered the mistake and told Heyyou he wouldn't need to deal with the problem again. Only problem is, a couple days after the incident, one of his members still there, a very immature one, started spamming our group with weak posts and false threats. We've now come to better terms with each other and our group has not had any other conflicts with anyone else. Later on, during the worst weeks of our inactivity, a certain group of a supposed mod council finally started posting again. Proceeding this point, the only moderation was Overlord, Masterguy, Phoenix, and some responsible members. Everyone looked to help from the high mods as soon as they returned, but were only met by cries like "Where's Ghost?", "Why are the forums so inactive?". This drove Phoenix over the edge, he was outraged by their thought about their dedication to the group when they let it fall so low. He even almost broke out in anger on the forums, but calmed down and messaged Overlord his concerns. The opportunity of a change of the staff presented itself very shortly. It had been confirmed that Ghost45 would never come on to greet us in the forums again. His parents had pulled the plug on him, not understanding what a bright and talented mind he had. They put an end to all web surfing in his home and we haven't heard from him since. No actual confirmation was made. Now, this was a very bad thing. Ghost was the only member who had full control over everything in the group. Overlord had, for the previous reasons regarding his trust, been demoted to a rank in no control of security roles. In this position, he was powerless to truly continue productivity within the group. So, we decided we must move back to the original location, ZLG Summer 2009 After the move, ZLG once again started to enjoy the success it deserved. JAC Overlord took control over the group, appointing two of the previous mods to the rank of Zombie Master (Phoenix9508, Masterguy15, who is one of the two only mods left from H3MB, the other being Raptor5757). All other mods from the previous group were removed, as they had become inactive, and a whole new set of mods were appointed. (SNIPERRETURNS, CanadianHeadshot, Alien Emperor, Zekkalkan) and a Reporter (Raptor5757) was made to write the group's weekly updates. Shortly afterward, JAC changed his Gamertag to ZLG Overlord, and made a new account on Bnet to show it. ZLG began to emerge with several new projects in their future, including a commercial, machinima, point-and-click adventure and a tournament. Many of these projects are still in production, but that doesn't change the fact that this group has large ambitions. The community began to grow, but the staff were worried about large amounts of inactivity from the group. So, one of the mods, SNIPERRETURNS, came up with a solution, Roll Call. Roll Call has each of its members sign once every two months. Any members who have not signed are removed. This prevents a large amount of alternate accounts form being in the group, and has effectively stopped spam attacks so far. Sadly, on July 11th, 2009, the moderator known as Alien Emperor retired as Alpha Zombie. On Saturday, August 2009, the Alpha known as CanadianHeadshot retired, after hosting his final gamenight as moderator. Or, so it would seem, having been asked not to leave by several members, Canadian decided that it would be irresponsible to leave that early in the group's life. He continues to moderate to this day. Present Since school started back up, things have gotten much better for ZLG. Activity increased, new members joined, and the community became extremely close. However, all of ZLG's competitors soon vanished. One by one, the other great Infection/Zombie groups started encountering problems, ranging from inactivity to difficulties with Staff. Social Infection changed it's entire focus into being a Flood V2 clone. A few weeks later, it completely shut down, and several members have since moved over to ZLG. ZLG Overlord has also since changed his Gamertag again, this time to a rabid Zombine. He also made another account to reflect this. Zombine is also working on the script for ZLG's first machinima series at this moment. Zombine should probably be doing it right now, but instead Zombine just keeps editing ZLG's Bungiepedia page and talking in third person... Members Current Staff Zombine (aka ZLG Overlord aka JAC Overlord) Overlord -Phoenix9508 Master Zombie ''-''Masterguy15 Master Zombie -SNIPERRETURNS Alpha Zombie ''-''Zekkalkan Alpha Zombie ''-''CanadianHeadshot Alpha Zombie -Raptor5757 Zombie Reporter ''- ''heyyou9974 (OLloLolOLOLoLOlololollLOLO yeah right noob)